Mission
by Angel Sakura 96
Summary: Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato receives an incredibly dangerous mission related to the Akatsuki. After their fight Hinata taken hostage to lure Naruto, Team Gai found Hinata unconscious at the Akatsuki's hideout.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The Hokage (Tsunade) summoned Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Yamato. When they were gathered they immediately expected to receive a mission, it was too obvious. Tsunade stated…

"I will assign you to go to River Country and guard a scroll that is said to have something special, according to my sources is somehow connected to the Akatsuki." The serious chocolate brown-eyed blond woman said emotionlessly.

"Yes, we will go right away. Even if there is only a very small chance to be able to find Sasuke I will go, dattebayo." Naruto said with his sweat dropping. "Old hag." He murmured quietly so that no one would hear.

"Yes, Master." Sakura said politely with a serious face.

"That's not going to be easy." Kakashi said with a serious face and dangerous tone even though you could not see his face behind his dark mask that he was wearing.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Hinata said with a very shy and unconfident tone although she didn't stutter.

"Yes Hokage-sama but could you send a backup when things got serious." Yamato said with a serious face and his sweat dropping clearly indicating that he was a bit worried about this mission.

"This is an S-rank mission. So handle it with care and be sure to come back alive. I will not pay for your funerals if you ever come back with your corpses." Said Tsunade with a very stern tone it was practically screaming an 'Anyone who dare defy me will be killed!' she sat on her old, bright green chair resting her elbows on the wooden table in front of her, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on it.

"D-d-don't j-joke l-like t-that, datte-b-bayo…" A unusually stuttering Naruto said shivering with fear, from behind you could practically see the others were also scared, Tsunade sure knows how to scare the shit out off anyone's pants. By looking at her you would most likely wet you pants.

They were all dismissed after the explanation of the mission with them given an hour to prepare before they leave.

Hinata told her father that she will be in a mission for a few days so she won't be at home for a while. Sakura told her mother the same thing and bid them goodbye. Naruto only looked at the picture of the old team 7 after he finished packing his things.

And they gathered at the main gate when the hour given was finished they are all there except for one person, obviously Kakashi. After more like a thousand years Kakashi came with a happy grin on his face, he saw his teammates' obvious anger for his tardiness so he made another lame excuse.

"A black cat crossed my path so..." his cheerful voice rambled but before he got to finish his story-obviously a lie- Naruto and Sakura rudely cut him off by shouting.

"That's a lie." They both yelled in unison while Hinata and Yamato stayed quiet.

"Well well calm down, let's just forget about that and go" said by Kakashi with his grin gone then they started to jump from tree to tree moving closer and closer to the River Country.

While they were traveling, Sakura ate too much soldier pills (Hyologan) Kakashi tried to stop her but in return, he got yelled instead. Naruto and Sakura picked up their pace, while the others were left behind.

"N-Naruto-kun, I don't think we should hurry I mean should be in such a hurry." Hinata muttered softly.

"Yes I agree with her." Kakashi said and Yamato slightly smiling. Because of that after a few hours Hinata was already, tired so Kakashi offered to have a break.

"We should take a break after all it is nighttime," he said. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were sleeping on the ground but Yamato was sitting on a trunk of a tree and Kakashi is looking up the moon on a branch. When the sun rose up Kakashi woke up the three sleeping ninjas.

"Good morning." Hinata said with a sleepy face

"Morning." Sakura said while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, dattebayo." Said Naruto after yawning.

"Good morning, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata." Kakashi said with a happy face.

"If you're all awake now let's go." Yamato said with a little cheerful face. They traveled again and they reached River Country by noon and there they found their client and introduced themselves.

"I' am Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo." Naruto said while smiling proudly.

"I-I am Hu-Hyuuga Hinata" said by Hinata a little stuttering.

"Haruno Sakura, desu." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, the team leader." Kakashi said smiling a bit.

"I am Yamato, reinforcement for them if something serious happened." Yamato said with a straight face.

"I am Asou, your client" said the client with a serious face.

"So about the scroll, Asou-san." Kakashi said his serious face appearing. With that sentence he made everyone's face turn serious.

"The scroll is in the shrine it hasn't been stolen yet. According to the feudal lord, the founder of River Country wrote the scroll. According to our records, the scroll was written more than ten years ago. And it seems that it has something to do with the Akatsuki, because the title was "The Foundation of Akatsuki".

"Why didn't you report right away?" Kakashi stated.

"But I didn't hear anything about an organization being called Akatsuki, not until the fifth Kazekage was abducted. I heard they were S-class ninja so I hired you guys." the client said very seriously.

"Did you tried to open it?" said by Naruto with a serious face and with his sweat dropping.

"Yes but the scroll has a seal and it can only opened by the one who put the seal on it." The client said being very serious.

"May I see the scroll, I may find a way to open it." Kakashi said seriously.

"Yes, but I will first ask permission to the priest, and borrow the key to the shrine." Asou said excusing himself. After an hour and a half he came back to the room with a key made from silver and gold with a lace made of silk twisted with the colors of red and white.

"What took you so long? Hmm, is that the key, dattebayo?" Naruto said with a bored tone.

"It looks pretty special." Sakura said with amazement.

"It is where the founder's ashes remain after all. This way please." Asou said smiling a bit. He led them to the shrine when they were there, he opened the door of the shrine. There was nothing there but a closet.

"I-It looks pretty empty." Hinata said. Asou opened the closet there was a jar and a scroll.

"This is the scroll." Asou said relieved that it still there. He gave it Kakashi. Kakashi inspected it and found out that…

"This scroll can also be opened by a person who has his blood. Did he (the founder of River Country) have children?' Kakashi asked Asou.

"No, the founder didn't have any children. But he had a wife, her name is Sapphire. Although she remarried to another guy after the founder died, she has grandchildren now." He said wondering why the founder used that kind of seal, even it is to protect it from people who want to know what is inside the scroll.

"Can we see her now?" asked Yamato with a serious face.

"No but you can meet her granddaughter her name was Saki but her house a bit far away. Why did you suddenly say you want meet her?" asked Asou with a confused look.

"Because there is a possibility that her grandmother was pregnant before the founder died." Hinata said without any hesitation. He led them the house of the granddaughter of the founder's wife. After walking a few meters, they found the house.

"It looks pretty normal." Sakura said.

"Of course, we're not here to meet a rich person or someone from a noble family." Yamato said. They knocked on the door and then a woman about twenty years old opened the door.

"Who are you? May I help you?" the woman said politely.

"I am Asou and I am an official." He answered politely.

"I am Haruno Sakura, a Konoha kunoichi. I am a Chunin." Sakura answered with a smile.

"I-I am Hyuuga Hinata, I am also a kunoichi from Konoha and I am also a Chunin." Hinata introduced herself politely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a Konoha ninja, Genin, dattebayo." looking at the floor, because after two years he is the only one left who is still a genin.

"My name is Yamato, I am a ninja from Konoha. I am an ANBU. Yamato said politely with a serious face.

"My name is Kakashi, I am also a Konoha shinobi and I am a Jounin." Kakashi said simply.

"I am Hotaru Saki. How may I help you?" The woman repeated.

"We wanted to ask you a favor." Kakashi started moving on to business.

"Is that so… Well anyway it seems like it will take time so please come in." She said while gesturing them to come in.

**Author's note: **please give me your opinion about it. This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. I edited some parts of this chapter so please just read it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The group was now inside the house of Hotaru Saki, and they were all seated on the floor.

"Ah, I should prepare some tea." Saki was about to stand up when a hand stopped her.

"It is unnecessary; we aren't planning on staying long." Yamato said, letting go of her hand. (He was the one who stopped her since he was sitting in front of her)

"So, what is the favor you are asking?" the woman said politely, getting straight on the point.

"We came from the shrine where the founder of the River Country's remains is kept. We heard that your grandmother was his wife." Yamamoto answered, explaining at the same time confirming the facts.

"Yes, but that was before she married my grandfather." Saki replied not quite understanding his purpose.

"Our purpose there was this scroll; it may contain extremely important information about an S-class assassination group but regrettably it can only be opened by someone who is in the bloodline of the founder. And because of the possibility that you have his blood we want you to try to open it." Kakashi explained taking out the scroll.

"I see…" Saki agreed, but still full of doubt about it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The two shadows became clearer; it was Itachi and Kisame (the most famous pair in the Akatsuki). Both ready to attack and all out battle.

"Who are they?" Hinata asked looking at them with her keen eyes.

"The one on the left is Uchiha Itachi, he is Sasuke's older brother and on the right is Hoshigaki Kisame, he is a former member of the Seven Swords Man of the Mist, he specializes in using water ninjutsu what is more dangerous is his sword that could absorb the opponent's chakra if hit." Kakashi warned.

"It's been awhile Kakashi-san, Sakura-san. It's about time you come with us Naruto-kun." Itachi said politely emotionless while pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah, it's about time that, that nine tailed fox kid to come to us." Kisame said smirking at them.

"You think we will hand him over to you." Sakura said irritated at their cocky behavior.

"You will hand him over, by force that is." Itachi said his face still stony as ever.

"Mind if we change the location?" Kakashi said remembering that they were near a village.

"Fine, that doesn't change the fact that we are going to have Naruto-kun." Itachi said confidently. Therefore, kakashi jumped on to a tree and they followed him. Yamato is jumping behind Naruto and Sakura and Hinata are beside Naruto so that they cannot have Naruto while they are relocating and Itachi and Kisame are far behind. Kakashi led them to another place and they stopped there. Then Kakashi adjusted his forehead protector and activated his Sharingan (Sharingan is a bloodline limit only to Uchiha Clan; Kakashi's Sharingan is from his former teammate who is Uchiha Obito).

"Let's begin." Kisame said while smirking. Therefore, they began fighting, Hinata while her Byakugan activated, and she saw how much chakra Kisame has so she said that…

"That guy Kisame has a humungous amount of chakra; I have never seen anyone who has that much chakra." Hinata said while pointing at Kisame. They began to battle and Kisame used a jutsu that made lots of water then he made waves.

Kisame was spiting out water from his mouth until there is plenty of water he can control the water so he directed his waves to them then he rode on the waves.

"He made water using his vast chakra." Hinata said a bit terrified at her opponent's strength.

"But this isn't time to talk about that." Naruto said panicking a little.

"Everyone jump as high as you can." Kakashi said so they all jumped as high as they could before they know it they are faced with numerous fireballs going straight at them.

"(Fire Element, Fire Phoenix technique) Katon Housenka no Jutsu." Itachi took a deep breath, when he released his breath fireballs came out him mouth. The fireballs were already after the Konoha shinobis when they landed.

"This is bad, can you take care of this fast Kakashi-sempai." Yamato said panicking a little.

"It's alright I can take care of this." Kakashi said while forming hand seals then he copied the attack when the two attacks reached each other it caused an explosion that blocked both parties sight except one person who is Hinata. And they fought against each other they threw one attack after another. Itachi and Kisame always used combination attacks but Yamato and the rest only used one attack after the other.

"These guys have no sense of combination, right." Kisame said to Itachi,

"Let's let them see how combination works." Itachi Said while Kisame agreed to his idea. So Kisame used a jutsu to make them disappear in the fog.

"Hiding in the fog huh. We can't predict what they are thinking at all." Yamato said.

"Where are they? Naruto asked Hinata.

"Wait I am already finding them. There they are they are 10 miles west they are only standing there as if they are waiting for something." Hinata said alarmed (well who wouldn't be they are against Akatsuki).

"Hey, everyone watch out dozens of fireballs are coming." Kakashi said while dodging the fireballs. Everyone was alarmed; they dodged every fireball they see. One fireball grazed Sakura but it wasn't a fatal wound.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto said in a worried voice. When Naruto spoke those words everyone placed some of their attention to Sakura but still looking at the enemy and waiting for their next attack.

"I'm okay Naruto, it only grazed me, more importantly the enemy." Sakura said in a hurried voice.

"Hiding like a coward, because of you Sasuke left the village and Gaara died once." Naruto said spat his anger welling up as the Kyuubi Cloak slowly emerged, they all distanced from Naruto.

"What is that, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata worriedly asked cause this is the first time she had seen it (Actually, she had never seen anything like it!).

"Kyuubi Cloak of all times why now." Kakashi feared this and it is already happening, Naruto's uncontrollable in this form.

"Kyuubi Cloak?" Hinata curiously asked looking at Yamato for answers.

"This isn't the time to explain; right now our first priority is Naruto-kun!" Yamato yelled panicky, seeing the second tail form is dangerous. Hinata just nodded.

"Naruto." Sakura said with tears in her eyes, fearing Naruto going berserk again and end up hurting himself before they backed away from Naruto.

"Hmm, so that is what he could do being the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. He looks like a miniature Kyuubi I think those tails will soon be nine." Kisame said while he smirked. The Kyuubi's Cloak has just reached three tails. Naruto released chakra like wall that will blow away enemies. Itachi and Kisame backed away a few miles and dodged it.

"That was a close one. But recklessly releasing chakra like that won't hit." Kisame said non-chalantly.

"Are you sure we don't have to stop him?" Sakura said frantically.

"No, not now because Naruto's body will be damaged after Yamato seals the Kyuubi inside then it will be easy for them to take Naruto." Kakashi Said very seriously.

"But if the tails reach four Naruto cannot control himself his mind will temporally be consumed by the Kyuubi, and we might get attacked too, besides his body will take much more damage. We can protect Naruto!" Sakura said frantically, after she said that they all looked in horror when they saw that the fourth tail form. When it formed, Naruto was now shedding his skin and his blood is mixing with the Kyuubi's chakra, and it made a pressure that almost blew them.

"This is bad." Yamato said while using a jutsu to make a shield. Hinata heard it and from being so shocked that her most admired Naruto is in his current state she is not moving at all. When the shield was finished, Hinata was not inside it.

"Hinata-chan, come over here." Sakura shouted to Hinata, Sakura snapped Hinata to her senses.

"Hai." Hinata said before she came inside the shield. "Is Naruto-kun going to be okay?" Hinata asked, because she can see the Kyuubi inside Naruto and worried about his current state now.

"Yes, he is going to be okay if he doesn't stay to long in that form. And as long as he wears the First Hokage's necklace I can suppress the Kyuubi's chakra." Yamato said while his sweat dripping from his face.

Itachi and Kisame cannot let themselves unguarded because the impact will be too strong and they would receive far too much damage so Itachi also used a jutsu to make a shield for them but their shield is made of rock.

"Geez, that'll be fatal if we did not do anything." Kisame said. "Now it's our turn." Kisame said as he smirked. They used combination attacks now to Naruto.

Hinata and the rest were completely ignored. They did not try to assist Naruto because if they do maybe they will also be attacked. Itachi, Kisame and Naruto are slowly moving farther and farther from Hinata, Sakura, Yamato and Kakashi.

When they are out of sight Yamato made a wood clone to follow Naruto while Sakura and Hinata healed Kakashi and Yamato's wounds and also tended their own wounds. Hinata also learned medical jutsus but almost only the basic healing jutsus. She also wanted to learn because she always felt insecure of being able to give assistance to her teammates. They now followed Naruto and the rest.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and sorry for the long wait, if you have comments please review. See you next time, hope for your support in this story. I kind of edited this chapter so please read it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry to those who waited for a long time. Please enjoy.

After they rested they followed them. They couldn't get close because of wind pressure and things that are flying to them like tree barks, trunks, leaves, rocks and etc.

When they are finally close enough to see what is happening… Suddenly Itachi appeared behind them and then they shifted their gaze to him and then to Naruto who is about to attack them. They quickly went out of the way to avoid being attacked by Naruto while Itachi also dodged Naruto's attack.

"So he completely let himself be consumed by the Kyubi. He can't even distinguish between his enemies and comrades." Itachi said as if he is lecturing them.

"So that means that to them, Naruto is a double edge blade because if they act to recklessly they will also be attacked." Kisame said smiling.

"That's right." Itachi said as he agreed to his partner. While they were discussing this matter Naruto released some blue and red chakra and they started to mix. With this he caught their attention; they looked at him in surprise.

"I think it is better if we backed off." Hinata said being able to see the amount of chakra. They all understood what she meant so they all backed off. This time Naruto ate it and prepared to launch it to them (Itachi and Kisame).

"Leave this to me." Itachi said coolly. He used his sharingan to copy Orochimaru's three Rashoumon. "Summoning jutsu three gates." While Yamato made a shield with his wood ninjutsu. When Naruto fired it the three gates disappeared in a second. As expected because of the three gates they didn't receive fatal damage, and they only received minimal damage.

"That was pretty dangerous, as expected of you Itachi-san." Kisame said mockingly while Itachi ignored his comment about him.

"We are going to retreat for now." Itachi said coldly. Although he really didn't want to, Kisame nodded, not wanting to make him angry. Before they retreated Itachi appeared behind Hinata who was a little far away from the group.

oxoxoxoxo

"Uh… what happened to me…?" Our blonde hero spoke after he just woke up. He was lying on the grass with everyone standing around him. When they noticed how lively he seemed they gave a small smile of relief and then they backed away a little to give him some space.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice full of worry as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I don't really remember what happened so explain it to me, dattebayo." Naruto asked a bit groggy. Then he looked at Sakura but she did not utter a word but only averted her gaze from him and had a painful expression.

"Your mind was consumed by the kyuubi and had four tails form. Then you attacked Itachi and Kisame. After firing two different chakra's, this happened…" Yamato explained.

Flashback

"Huh…" Hinata said in response when she noticed that the cold-hearted ninja appeared behind her. When Hinata was about to turn to face Itachi, he pressed a pressure point near her neck and she fainted. Itachi caught Hinata before she fell and he carried her like a sack on his shoulder.

"We're going." Itachi murmured softly after those words were spoken he immediately used a teleporting ninjutsu and he disappeared in a gas of smoke.

"Yes, yes." Kisame answered and he also used a teleporting ninjutsu to disappear

End of Flashback

"Then I sealed the Kyuubi back inside of you with the help of the First Hokage's necklace dangling on your neck." Yamato continued to explain.

"Luckily you did not harm any of us, Naruto." Kakashi comforted.

"How about Hinata? We must hurry and save her, dattebayo." Naruto said pretty worried and disturbed.

"I already sent Pakkun to track her scent." Kakashi stated that they already made a move.

"But he hasn't come back yet, I wonder how far they went." Sakura continued. Then suddenly a group of four people arrived…

"Yo everyone, because you guys were taking too long finishing this mission, we the Guy team with YOUTH was sent to back you up." A certain sensei in a green full-body suit greeted whilst his hand in thumbs up.

"Everything will succeed if you have YOUTH." Uttered by a teenager wearing the same outfit as Guy-sensei with flames burning in his eyes.

"Guy-sensei, Lee, don't always spout such nonsense about youth. Our mission is to help them on their mission about the scroll's decoding and confirmation if there is really information about Akatsuki. And of course if there really is connection with Akatsuki, we are going to help you fight them." Tenten said complaining that they always connect youth in everything and Guy-sensei missing the main reason in explanation.

"Where is Hinata-sama? I was informed that you guys were going to be together in this mission." Neji instantly noticed and stated his thoughts.

"The truth is; Hinata is…" Kakashi started to explain the whole situation to the team Guy.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said full of worry for his cousin.

"How cowardly… in the name of YOUTH we will punish them." Lee said with new found enthusiasm.

"So then, where did they go, Pakkun?" Kakashi said to Pakkun who just arrived panting.

"They are in a cave… near the border… of the River Country… near Konoha…" Pakkun said while trying to regain his breath.

"That's quite far." Kakashi said in a wondering voice.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for the very long wait. I've been busy with studies and preoccupied by other hobbies. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
